fortressofglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Miko Castillo
A proud pirate captain with a gift for deceit, Miko has a passion for knowledge and a weakness for the unknown. Spurned by her family and left to forge her own path on the high seas, Miko is determined to hold on to what she has, and will protect her freedom with her life. Background Being born into world where some people are expected to be something they are not is the world Miko was born into. Both of her parents were mages of the Tevinter Imperium and they thought that their children would follow in their footsteps. Miko’s parents were beyond upset when they found out that neither one of their daughters had an ounce of magic in them. By the time Miko and her twin were old enough to care for themselves they were thrown out of their parents’ home. Which didn’t bother Miko any because she was tired of being beaten and cursed at for something she had no control over. Her sister on the other hand needed to be taken care of. Miko always felt a little sorry for her sister. Her twin tired to be the child their mother and father wanted, and when she failed she would stop talking. So, with them living on the streets with nowhere to go Miko’s sister went mute. Miko knew that her twin was trying to figure out what they did wrong so she could go back and fix it. After a few weeks of being homeless Miko had somehow gotten them both on a pirate ship. The work was hard, but at least they had food and a roof over their heads. As the months pasted Miko’s sister slowly started talking again, this was something that made Miko smile for weeks. By the time they were seventeen Miko was on her way on becoming a master duelist as well as making potions. She also learned other skills that her father wouldn’t approve of. By this time she was slowly working her way up to become the captain’s first mate. On their eighteenth birthday Miko’s sister decided that she was sick of living at sea, and she couldn’t handle robbing innocent people. So, she joined the Chantry. At first Miko was upset, but she knew that her twin was too soft hearted for this type of work. Before she left she said her final good-bye to her twin, not knowing if they were going to meet again. During her travels Miko heard that her parents had another child, a boy, and that he was the apple in their eye. She hoped that the boy would die somehow or become a home for a demon. Though, she did want to meet the kid, so he would learn how loving his parents truly were. During the next few years Miko became the captain’s first mate by proving her loyalties to him, which is something she tries not to think about. Though the other pirates on the ship were jealous of the blonde girl who was still in her early twenties, so they tested her; they soon came to realize that they were no match for her. Especially since their captain taught her most of everything she knows. Miko knew that people didn’t live forever, but when her captain, her mentor, had died in battle she too it hard. But she was glad to say they the Night Dragon was hers, and she isn't going to give it up. Appearance Miko is one of the lucky women who look younger than what she really is. She enjoys the fact that many people mistake her for a twenty year old, and that most times she doesn’t bother to correct them. Her skin is naturally pale, and she can’t get a tan to save her life. She also has many small scars that cover her upper arms, though she usually keeps them hidden. Miko’s hair is a light golden blonde that reaches to her mid-back. She usually keeps her hair down, but there are times when she will either put it up in a pony tail or a messy bun. She also keeps it in loose curls, but when the time calls for it she will straighten it. Her eyes are an ember color. They usually reflect either her humorist or flirtatious side. She never lets one knows how she truly feels. Miko’s clothing consist of mostly dark colors, she will refuse to wear any type of dress or skirt. She wears loose fitting black cloth pants so she can move faster. She also wears a form fitting dark blue tank-top with a quarter-sleeve black leather jacket on top, and while in town she is mostly seen wearing the hood of her jacket. Miko also as fingerless black leather gloves; her boots are knee length and leather. The only jewelry are the small silver and gold hoop earrings in her ears. Personality Everyone who truly knows that she would lie to someone in a heartbeat; it’s her way of not letting people to close to her. She’ll even lie to her sister if she deems it sensible. Though all in all she lies to get what she wants when she wants it. There are very few people who she will tell the truth to, and one of them is her First-Mate. Knowledge, Miko likes to know everything. And she enjoys learning new things. Learning is Miko’s true passion. She has already risked the life of her crew just to learn the ways of different cultures, or just to steal an ancient tome. Her quarters are filled with old books and strolls. If there is one thing that Miko loathes it is the Tevinter Mages. She feels that every mage in that place should be Tranquil. If they had the right to throw their own children out because they weren’t mages then they shouldn’t feel anything at all. If she could Miko would kill every Tevinter Mage she came across. Abilities Miko has two White Steel daggers. One dagger has Fire, Frost, and Lighting runes, while the other has Spirit, Impact, and Striking runes. Miko is a Master in Dual-Wielding talents, adept in the use of the Specialist talents,and a Novice in the use of both Sabotage and Scoundrel talents. She is also a Master in the art of lock-picking and stealing, and Adept at Herbalism. Details of her talents can be found on the rogue page, while the skills are taken from Dragon Age: Origins. Recent Events Relationships Redirect Main Page Registration Details Category:Humans Category:Rogue Category:Tevinter Category:Original